guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Entropy/skills/Short Circuit
Yay, mending finds a use =D--Gigathrash 00:53, 4 August 2007 (CDT) :Well, you'd need Blessed Signet to maintain Mending on the entire party , but yeah...I was thinking also Troll Unguent would work nicely, and of course Mystic Regeneration. These "Circuitbreaker" mosnters I am thinking of, would not actually attack you, but rather they just use this Skill while other monsters in the area finish you off from 1 Health. As you can see that obviously makes them weak on their own, so careful pulling would be necessary. Encourages Smart Players (ESP). (T/ ) 00:58, 4 August 2007 (CDT) ::Yah, and very attentive compass watching.<--Inspired by me getting ambushed by a patrol of 12 Giants while capping Feast of Corruption.--Gigathrash 01:02, 4 August 2007 (CDT) Piccy Aah, now it looks purdy!--Gigathrash 01:25, 4 August 2007 (CDT) :What, you like better? I can edit that one too... >.> (T/ ) 01:29, 4 August 2007 (CDT) ::Do what you want, its your skill.--Gigathrash 01:30, 4 August 2007 (CDT) :::"The Customer Is Always Right" or so they say. I'll make two Icons. :) (T/ ) 01:49, 4 August 2007 (CDT) :::Love what you did with that Lightning Surge icon. You're a pro with Paint (or is it Photoshop?) --Gimmethegepgun 01:43, 4 August 2007 (CDT) ::::Thank you, I use both. I use Photoshop for re-tooling large areas and Paint for those few pesky, key pixels, such as border colors or "aura"-type effects. (T/ ) 01:49, 4 August 2007 (CDT) Anti-Circuitbreaker skill Given that this is such a dangerous skill, I propose the creation of a PvE skill to help deal with the Circuitbreakers who use it! Disassemble :Skill. Target robotic foe loses all their health. HOWEVER! Level 5 Circuitbreakers would of course have this skill: Input :Skill. No Disassemble. Capcom 02:01, 4 August 2007 (CDT) Well, when you consider that Circuitbreakers are all Level 24 (28 in Hard Mode), give Morale boosts, and are about as strong as an Ether Seal in terms of Health, Armor, natural regeneration, etc. I think that would be too strong of a skill. You know Disarm Trap? That is fair and balanced considering the nature of Sentry Trap - easy to avoid, AoE damage is strong but predictable, not a "Foe" to kill and doesn't move. A Circuitbreaker, on the other hand, is an actual foe like an Ether Seal. Just like the "Mursaat Towers", Circuitbreakers guard defunct Asuran devices like their long-range Portals and stuff. You'd need to destroy them to restore power to these devices...it would make the missions/quests too easy to have an insta-kill Skill. Anyways...Circuitbreakers are immune to Lightning damage but weak to Fire damage. Throwing water also works wonders. Perhaps I should create an actual page for these proposed new Monsters of mine. :) (T/ ) 02:09, 4 August 2007 (CDT) :But... mah reference. ;_; Capcom 02:17, 4 August 2007 (CDT) ::Sorry, you lost me there...What reference :? (T/ ) 02:25, 4 August 2007 (CDT) :::Oh. I ask... no, demand... that you go watch the film Short Circuit! Capcom 02:56, 4 August 2007 (CDT) ::::Hehe. Will do. In the meantime I also added it as a Trivia reference, though I can't make an actual Web link without hitting disambig's (probably). And unlike Mr. GTGG I am too lazy to check on Wikipedia myself atm...:p (T/ ) 03:08, 4 August 2007 (CDT) :::::It's an awesome film, one that can really be considered a classic. I guess I always overestimate how well known it is. For me it's like a staple film, and no one should go without seeing it. :) Capcom 03:15, 4 August 2007 (CDT) ::::::No, not rly. I am "Media Starved" as it is, so you can hardly expect me to know any sort of thing about films, music, fashion...It's not like I am repressed or anything, I just never took an interest to that sort of stuff. Why waste time indoors on anything other than Guild Wars or GWiki? :) In any case I will be sure to add that to my (very long) list of Films I Must One Day See. :p (T/ ) 03:19, 4 August 2007 (CDT) :::::::All I did was follow the Nu link you put up and noticed it was a disambig, so I looked for the Chrono Trigger one on there and linked it up. Btw, the movie you're talking about is on wiki under just plain Short Circuit, just watch the caps (god, why does Circuit look so weird to me right now? It's spelled correctly according to FF, but something just doesn't seem right... must be lack of sleep -.-) --Gimmethegepgun 06:16, 4 August 2007 (CDT) Be careful ... or else you might inspire ANet a little TOO much with some of these ideas... --Gimmethegepgun 07:26, 4 August 2007 (CDT) :pre-nerf Twisting Jaws tbh. --- -- (s)talkpage 15:31, 15 September 2008 (UTC) ::lolo "The moral of the story is, bring Mending to fight dinosaurs" -Felix (T/ ) 15:37, 15 September 2008 (UTC)